Fail Brick
The eleventh episode of the series. Enjoy! Script *(A parade is happening with signs everywhere saying "US Day! Don't miss it. If you do, you're arrested.".) *'Dep Mayor': And that's how I became deputy mayor. And now, please welcome, the mayor, (reading paper with odd expression) Itter............ , Miss US! *(The crowd is quiet and a cricket is heard.) *'US': Thank you, thank you! Thank you for the round of applause! So, uh....... how about that airline food? *'Dep Mayor': (whispering): Miss US, what about your speech? *'US': Don't rush me! *(1 hour later. All the crowd is asleep.) *'US': And then he was like "I'm the mayor" and I was like......... *(The Dep Mayor is almost sleeping, but slaps himself.) *'Dep Mayor': Uh, Miss US, I think it's time to do your speech now. *'US': Fine. Way to ruin a perfect joke. *(US sees papers that are planned to be used as the speech.) *'US': What does this gibberish mean? Screw this! (Throws papers on the ground.) *'Dep Mayor': No, my beautiful papers! (Goes on the ground and cries.) *'US': Ladies, gentlemen, animals, whatever, I have my speech ready. (clears throat, gets glass of water and drinks it, and uses washcloth on face): I love lamp. Well, I'm bored, so see ya losers later! Slave, let's go. *'Dep Mayor': (still crying): My beautiful papers. All ruined. *'US': Oh suck it up! They're just papers! Be a man, bro. *(The Dep Mayor ignores her, and continues crying.) *'US': Ugh, you just can't have good help these days. *(Rack comes out of nowhere.) *'Rack': Sorry, am I late? *'US': Raclk! *'Rack': It's Rack. *'US': What do you mean? *'Rack': Never mind. *'US': Anyway, Raclk. I need you. *'Rack': For what? *'US': I need you to drive me all over town. Since my slave is being a baby. *'Rack': I don't know, I mean, I have to feed NH, check on the washing machine, go to the bank........ *'US': Raclk, you can do all that later. *'Rack': Hm....... I guess I could drive you around a little bit. *'US': Yay! Let's go! (Grabs Rack by his arm.) *(Cut to NH in his lab. He is watching the parade on a small TV.) *'NH': Why does that dullard get a parade and I don't?! I have been trying to rule the world since..............since.............. for quite sometime! I must sabotage that parade. But how? Hm........... *(Cut to Rack and US. They are in the car driving all over town.) *'US': Raclk, take me to Wendy's! I need my skinless potatoes! *'Rack': Skinless potatoes? *'US': Get with the times, Raclk! Also, make sure to put meat on it. Skinless potatoes aren't skinless potatoes with no meat on them. *'Rack': Meat? *'US': Ugh, fine, I'll order myself! *(US goes by the drive through.) *'US': You want anything? *'Rack': I don't like fast food. *'US': (looking at Rack like he is a stranger): I don't even know you. *(US orders the meal.) *'Worker': That'll be $10.98. *'US': What?! I am the mayor! I get everything free! *'Worker': (sarcastic): Sure pal, and I'm the ruler of the wor-. *'Owner': Hey, hey! She's really the mayor! She could close us down! *'Worker': Oh.......... *'US': IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY FOOD FOR FREE, I'M GONNA PWN YOU AND CLOSE YOU DOWN! *'Rack': US, you're making a scene! *'US': Get away from me, stranger! *'Worker': I'm sorry, here you go! *(Gives US her meal.) *'US': You just made a great decision. Too bad I prepared my karate for nothing. *(US eats her food quickly.) *(Meanwhile, with NH...........) *(NH has built a thing with crackers and cream at the top and bottom, with "Fail" and "Brick" in red licorice on the top and bottom, respectively. It also has pencils to hold Oreos as the tires..) *'NH': Yes! Yes! It's finished! I shall call you: Fail Brick! (Evilly laughs.) *(NH takes Fail Brick outside.) *'NH': Behold............. the almighty Fail Brick! *'Person': .............What? Why are you talking to yourself? *'NH': Hm........ why do I do that? No matter. You will see........... you will all see........... the failure of Fail Brick! *(NH gets on Fail Brick and rides it.) *'Person': I should really get out of this town. *(Cut to US and Rack.) *'US': Raclk, take me to the clothes store! I need a new suit! *'Rack': But I only ha-. *'US': Money, gimme! *(Snatches money from Rack.) *'US': Let's go! *(Later.) *'Rack': It looks exactly the same as your old one. *'US': Nope. It has a black collar. (looks at watch): Holy crap, it's 1:40! *'Rack': What's wrong? *'US': Raclk, we need to go now! I need my beauty nap at 2! *'Rack': It's just 20-. *(US grabs Rack by the arm and goes in the car and drives home.) *'US': I need to take my nap at 2 or else I'll be very grouchy! *(Cut to NH riding on Fail Brick.) *'NH': I'm almost there! (Breaks parade banners and etc.) Mission accomplished! Now to get US. *'US & NH': Almost there....... *(NH barely misses US and Rack.) *'NH': Blast! *'US': Hm........... That brick looks like it had a lot of (puts on sunglasses) failure. *'Rack': Huh? *'US': Never mind. We're here. *(The two go inside US's office.) *'US': Raclk, tell me a bedtime story. *'Rack': But you're an-. *'US': If I sleep without a bedtime story, I get grouchy. Read me one or be put in jail. Take your pick. *'Rack': Uh......... I'm not very good at stories......... *'US': Oh, well, I'll call the police then..... *'Rack': Wait, wait! I'll tell one. *'US': Yay! *'Rack': Okay, so.......... there was this human........ and he owns a doggie...... and he's friends with the mayor........... and they go on wacky adventures every epi-. *(US is asleep.) *'Rack': Huh, well that was easy. *(NH crashes into the office and ends up inside.) *'NH': (Dazed and teeth falling out): Hey Pluto, would you mind getting my teeth? (Falls down, unconscious.) *(Rack shrugs.) *'THE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Dep Mayor as Dep Mayor *Worker as Worker *Person as Person *People at the Parade as People at the Parade *Owner as Owner Writing *Story by: Utter solitude *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple *Additional Material: New Heathera and Utter solitude Thanks To New Heathera and Utter solitude for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Inspirations * <----------- Thanks for that that inspired the subplot of the episode. *Thanks to this blog for some inspiration, especially the Wendy's scene. Other This was fun to do, but I'm REALLY excited for next week's episode! Thanks for reading! :D Category:Episodes